3 semaines pour sortir avec Berry
by FolledeGleeAlorsJ'Ecris
Summary: Puck est persuadé que si Sam Evans n'a jamais flashé sur Berry, c'est qu'il avait inconsciemment peur du rejet de la demoiselle.  Sam décide de lui prouver le contraire en séduisant Rachel en 3 semaines.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je me lance dans une fiction Glee ! Quelle merveilleuse série... :D

Je suis sérieuse, je suis obsédée par leurs chansons, et par Sam =O

Donc je fais une fiction SamChel, comme vous l'aurez deviné, est consacrée au couple de Sam Evans et Rachel Berry.

Si vous me lisez, laissez moi une review, rien **qu'une.** Je ne cours pas après, mais j'aimerais Savoir ce que vous pensez de la fiction, et de l'écriture.

L'idée de cette fic est inspirée d'une fic que j'ai lu. Ecrite par **Loufoca-Granger **, merveilleuse auteur !

Alors let's go !

**A.N : Rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire est inspirée d'une fic. Les personnages sont aux créateurs !**

* * *

><p>Sam Evans était assis aux côtés de ses camarades. Rachel était au centre de la pièce accompagnée du piano. Elle chantait <em>Jar of hearts <em>de Christina Perri.

La plupart des élèves écoutaient, sauf Santana et Brittany qui chuchotaient, Quinn qui se rongeait les ongles, et Sam, qui jouait sur son portable.

Noah Puckerman engagea la conversation, en murmurant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mec ?"

"Je joue à Angry Birds."

"T'écoute pas Berry ?"

"Pas vraiment. Elle a une belle voix, mais cette chanson est pourrie."

"La VRAIE version est pourrie. Berry la chante magnifiquement bien. Tu devrais comparer."

"Ah parce que tu l'as écouté toi ?"

"Mmh oui, maaais...seulement dans le cadre du Glee Club, bien sûr ! J'suis un gros dur !"

"J'en doute pas, Puck."

"Tu pourrais au moins regarder le spectacle."

"Y'a rien à regarder."

"Evans, tu rigoles ? Matte le cul qu'elle a !"

"Elle m'intéresse pas Puck. Moi, celles qui me branchent, c'est Santana, et Quinn."

"Je vois, les cheerleaders quoi."

"C'est pas question de ça...Elles sont...elles sont_"

"Bonnes !"

"J'aurais dit **jolies** mais bon."

"Sam, Rachel est sûre d'elle ! C'est super sexy ! Et puis, t'en as fait le tour de Santana et Quinn. T'es sorti avec les deux. Rachel est canon ! Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être une bombe au lit. Mmh...comme tous les juifs en fait."

"Je la trouve pas_"

"Mattes ces jambes qui n'en finissent pas...Elle me fait baver cette meuf."

"T'as qu'à te la faire, Puck."

"Non, on est sortis ensemble, ça l'a pas fait. Maintenant on est amis ! Mais dis moi Evans...t'es sûr qu'elle t'intéresse pas ?"

"Oui, pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Ce serait pas plutôt parce que t'as peur qu'elle te rembarre...?"

"Quoi ? Non."

"Alors essaye de la séduire et sors avec."

"Puck. Je ne joue pas avec les filles. Je suis pas un mec comme ça."

"T'as peur."

"Non."

"Si."

"Non.

"Si."

"Je te dis que non."

"Et moi je te dis que SI."

"Marché conclu."

"Hein ?"

"Je...je vais séduire Rachel."

"Ok. T'as trois semaines pour y arriver."

"Et si j'y arrive pas ?"

"Premièrement, tu seras humilié, et deuxièmement, tu devras sortir avec la meuf qui bave et qui est à fond sur toi."

"Seigneur. Je...j'accepte."

"Tu le fais ?"

"Oui."

"Mais t'es au courant qu'elle est à fond sur Finn ?"

"Oui, Puck. Mais je m'en fiche. Dans trois semaines, j'avancerai dans les couloirs de McKinley avec Rachel Berry à mon bras."

* * *

><p>Voilàààà le premier chapitre de parti ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu.<p>

Je sais, il est plutôt court, mais les autres devraient être relativement longs normalement.

**Une review** et Sam tentera de gagner ce pari !

Bisous à tous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à touuuuuuuus. Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre plus tôt... Cette année a été assez rude, donc..**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, & que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !**

**Voilà le second chapitre !**

**AN : Tout appartient à Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck & Ian Brennan. L'histoire est fortement inspirée d'une fiction géniale sur Harry potter que j'ai lu !**

**ENJOY & REVIEW PLEAAAAAAASE.**

**/!\ CHAPITRE ASSEZ OSÉ /!\ JE VOUS AURAI PREVENU /!\ (Et encore, là ca reste assez soft.)**

* * *

><p><span>Jour 2.<span>

(Point de vue de Sam Evans)

Je me réveille lentement, sentant une pression sur mon corps. Je soulève la couette et découvre alors une belle...érection matinale. Je regarde mon réveil. Il affiche 7ho3. J'ai une heure pour me préparer, ce qui me laisse un peu de temps pour m'occuper de ça sous la douche.

L'eau brûlante coule le long de mon corps. Mmh...Quoi de meilleur qu'une bonne douche ? Je fais couler du gel douche sur mon gant de toilette et comment a me savonner.

Je ne m'étonne plus lorsque je me réveille le drapeau levé, car étant un garçon de dix-sept ans, ça m'arrive à peu près quinze fois par jour. Bien sûr, j'exagère mais, il y a des moments où j'aimerais que ça n'arrive pas.

Je pose le gant de toilette et continue de me savonner, à la main. Je passe ma main sur mon ventre, et atteins alors mon membre extrêment dur. Je commence à le masser lentement, puis augmente la vitesse de mes mouvements. Dieu que c'est bon. Je me mets en tête des images assez stimulantes, du style Brittany et Santana étant cochonnes en face de moi, ou encore mieux, les deux amantes étant cochonnes avec moi.

A ces visions, mon membre répondit immédiatement à l'appel de ma main, et se tend de plus en plus, voulant très vite atteindre son apogée. Je sens mon bassin cogner contre ma main, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que je vienne dans un dernier coup de bassin. Je me laisse aller complèment, me laissant glisser contre la paroi de la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me relève, nettoie la douche et me rince une dernière fois.

Je me prépare et me mets en route pour le lycée.

A 10h24, j'arrive au lycée. Je vais à mon casier et dépose certaines de mes affaires. Quelque chose se heurte à la porte de mon casier, qui se ferme lentement.

"Meeeeeec !"

Puck.

"Comment ça va mon frère ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Ca va !"

"Alors tu vas t'y prendre comment ?"

"Pour ?"

"Pour le pari Sam !"

"Ooh.."

"Ouais, n'oublie pas que si tu sors pas avec Rachel, tu devras te taper la moche qui bave !"

"Ouais...bah je vais voir, je t'ai dit que je l'aurai, alors je l'aurai."

"Yeaaah man ! Mais il est temps de t'y mettre ! T'as plus que vingt jours."

"Depuis quand tu sais compter toi ?" demandai-je, le taquinant.

"Depuis que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner."

A 13h58, je me mets en route pour l'auditorium car on a une séance avec le Glee Club. Hé oui. Comme on doit participer aux Nationales, Monsieur Shuester a décidé qu'on devait avoir cours pendant 2h tous les jours.

Tout le monde est déjà là. Rachel est assise, seule, au dernier rang. Aïe, quelque chose ne va pas sinon elle serait au premier rang. SUPER ! C'est l'occasion pour l'approcher.

"Hey, salut Rachel." dis-je souriant.

"Salut Sam."

"Comment ça va ?"

"Pourquoi tu me parles Sam, hein ? C'est Santana qui t'envoie ?"

"Quoi ? Non, je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, je ne savais pas que c'était un crime. Désolé si je te dérange !" dis-je faisant mine d'être vexé et m'éloignant d'elle.

"Non attends ! Je suis désolée Sam. C'est juste que la dernière fois que je suis venue te parler, tu as cru que je voulais te voler ton or."

"Santana m'a tourné en bourique." dis-je affichant un sourire gêné et me grattant la tête.

"Tu es crédule Sam."

"Euh...Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire alors..."

"Ce n'est rien. Tu veux t'asseoir près de moi ?" me demanda-t-elle, souriant à nouveau.

Ahah, ça marche.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien toi ?" demandai-je.

"Oui." répondit-elle simplement.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Je vois que tu n'es pas bien."

"Non, je- qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"C'est assez simple. Premièrement, tu n'es pas très souriante. Petit B, tu es au dernier rang, et terzio, tu ne nous dis pas quoi faire pour qu'on soit au point aux Nationales."

"Sam...tu sais que c'est bizarre cette façon d'énumérer ?"

"Ah bon ? C'est toujours comme ça que je fais pourtant."

"D'un point de vue grammatical, ce n'est pas correct."

"Rachel ne te vexe pas mais... BREF ! Pourquoi tu boudes."

"En quoi ça t'intéresse ?"

"On est amis non ? Alors ça m'intéresse."

"Hé bien...Je suis allé voir Finn aujourd'hui, et je lui ai dit que s'il voulait on pouvait être à nouveau ensemble, mais tout ce qu'il a répondu, c'est que je lui ai brisé le coeur, et que de toute manière il est avec Quinn, et c'est elle qu'il aime."

"Je vois."

Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ? C'est un truc de nana, ça. Mais relax Sam. Ne fais pas de faux-pas. Réponds lui quelque chose d'amical, et de gentil. Quelque chose qui lui fera du bien car oui, c'est quelque chose, elle se confie... Allez on se lance !

"C'est un idiot, et il s'en mordra les doigts un jour ou l'autre."

D'un coup, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Pour être plus facilement avec elle, je pourrais lui dire les choses clairement, genre "Hé sors avec moi, j'ai fait un pari avec Puck." NON ! REFLECHIS ENCORE SAM !

"Si tu veux on pourrait en parler autour d'un café, après les cours... ?" demandai-je hésitant.

"C'est sympa Sam, mais j'ai vraiment pas besoin de café là...J'ai juste besoin de dormir."

"Oh..."

ALLEZ SAM ! SORS AUTRE CHOSE !

"J'ai une idée...Un peu folle mais bon...Ca pourrait marcher !"

"Laquelle ?"

"On pourrait faire croire à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble ? Finn verrait ça, on serait main dans la main toute la journée sous son nez, et à coup sûr, il largue Quinn pour toi."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin du chapiiitre. Dans le chapitre 3, vous verrez si Rachel accepte ou non..<strong>

**Bisous à tous, merci de me lire ! Dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre. Love.**


	3. Chapter 3

Suite Jour 2. (Point de vue de Sam Evans)

"On pourrait faire croire à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble ? Finn verrait ça, on serait main dans la main toute la journée sous son nez, et à coup sûr, il largue Quinn pour toi."

Je suis toujours à côté d'elle, attendant impatiemment sa réponse. Si elle accepte, je pourrais approfondir mon plan. Car si elle accepte, j'aurai l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle (du moins, en cours vu que j'ai les mêmes cours qu'elle et Finn), et je pourrais donc me rapprocher, la séduire, et gagner mon pari. Hé ouais ! Y'en a la-dedans !

"Sam, je..."

Elle s'interromp, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Aïe, je le sens mal.

"Ecoute Sam, c'est gentil de proposer ça mais, je ne crois pas que..."

Elle s'interromp à nouveau, puis fronce les sourcils. Je le sens très mal !

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, et_mais pourquoi tu ferais ça de toute manière ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, je suis ton ami."

"Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on ne s'est jamais vraiment fréquentés en dehors du Glee club alors..."

"Hé ben justement, raison de plus pour se rapprocher non ?"

"Ah parce que...tu veux être proche de moi ?"

"Ouais, enfin je_" m'interrompai-je, me grattant nerveusement la tête. "Je crois que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal de s'entendre un peu mieux."

"Je vois. J'en suis ravie Sam, car étant une future star de Brodway..."

Hé ben ça va les chevilles ! Elle se vante bien !

"...je dois m'entendre et être complice avec chacun de mes camarades." finit-elle.

Je la regarde, elle crispe son visage à nouveau. Je le sens définitivement mal.

"Mais Sam...je ne peux pas accepter ton offre. Ce serait bizarre."

QUELLE GARCE.

"Par contre, on peut se voir dans d'autres circonstances."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Cette semaine par exemple, le thème du Glee Club c'est les duos mythiques. On a qu'à se mettre ensemble."

"Oh. Oui bien sûr, ça me va."

"Super alors. Tu viens chez moi demain soir ?"

"Oh non Rachel, je préfère ne pas déranger tes papas le soir."

"Aucun risque, ils partent ce soir en voyage d'affaire, et ne reviennent que dans deux semaines."

"Ah, d'accord. On dit donc demain soir chez toi ?"

"Parfait, Sam." me dit-elle souriante.

YEAAAH ! Je vais pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle pendant cette semaine ! Génial, comme ça je gagne le pari et je ne me tape pas cette horreur de la nature qui bave.

Jour 3. (Point de vue de Sam Evans)

Je me lève d'une humeur assez mitigée. Je suis assez content que Rachel m'ait invité chez elle, mais ça me dérange de me servir d'elle. Elle est gentille. Je suis pas du genre à faire ça d'habitude. Je suis pas ce genre de mec. Mais si j'abandonne le pari, Puck se foutra de moi, mais je devrais aussi sortir avec la baveuse.

Les deux heures de Glee Club se passe normalement, mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, Rachel ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Je crois bien que nos soirées tombent à l'eau, autrement, elle m'aurait parlé. Pourtant elle doit faire ce duo avec moi. Roh et puis merde. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. Je vais rentrer et jouer à la console.

Mister Shue annonce la fin de la séance. Lorsque je me lève, quelqu'un me retient par le bras.

"Sam."

Je me retourne. Mercedes.

"Mercedes ? Hey, ça va ?"

"Oui, je veux te parler...de nous."

"De nous ?"

"Oui Sam. Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble."

"Oh, je..Mercedes, ce n'est pas possible entre nous."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ce n'était qu'une amourette d'été, je suis désolé Mercedes."

"Une amourette ? Sam, t'es grave ! Ca a quand même duré 3 mois !"

"Mercedes, je suis désolé, mais je n'éprouve plus ce genre de sentiment pour toi. Je peux être ton ami, mais c'est tout."

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?"

"Quoi ? N-"

"Sam ?" nous interrompit Rachel, tout à coup.

"Oui ?"

"On se voit ce soir chez moi, ça te va toujours ?"

"Euh, oui."

"Ok, je t'attends à 21h." dit-elle, quittant la pièce.

Hé ben voilà ! Je suis rassuré. Ce soir, je serai chez elle. Et si je m'y prends bien, je_

"SAM ! Il n'y en à pas d'autre ?!"

Ouch ! J'avais oublié Mercedes, qui se tenait toujours face à moi.

"Non il n'y en à pas d'autre, je te l'ai dit."

"Et Rachel, hein ? Elle t'attend chez elle ce soir ?"

"Oui, mais c'est totalement différent."

"Ah oui ? En quoi est-ce que c'est différent ?!"

"C'est pour le devoir de la semaine."

"Je ne te crois pas une seconde !"

"Ecoute Mercedes, c'est la vérité, mais tu veux que je te dise ? Que tu me crois ou pas, peu m'importe parce de toute manière, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre."

"Sam, pourquoi tu me parles comme ça !"

"Parce que tu me saoûles !"

"Tu as changé. Tu n'as jamais été ce genre de garçon."

"C'est pas ça, je_"

"Non tu sais quoi ? Ca m'arrange, parce que je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'un mec qui devient méchant."

Elle quitte la pièce. Mercedes est une fille que j'adore mais elle est collante depuis notre romance de cet été.

2oh53, je suis dand ma voiture, devant chez Rachel. Je suis en avance oui. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'y vais ou j'attends ? Ouais, j'y vais.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je regarde ma montre : 23ho4. L'a soirée est passée rapidement. Rachel est plus que ce que je pensais. Elle est très souriante, drôle, et agréable.

"Wow, il est plus de 23h et on a pas choisi de chanson..." dis-je.

"Oh, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer en fait ! A quelle chanson penses-tu ?"

"Hé ben...Le thème c'est "Duos mythiques", je ne sais pas trop... Toi tu penses à quoi ?"

"Il y a un duo que j'ai adoré, et que j'écoute jusqu'à maintenant, c'est Diana Ross & Lionel Richie 'Endless love' "

23h51, sur le porche de Rachel.

"On se voit demain Sam ?"

"Oui, ça me va."

"Merci pour cette soirée."

"Y'a pas de quoi Rachel."

"Si, grâce à toi j'ai arrêté de penser à Finn."

"C'est normal. On est amis non ? Bon, rentre, je vais y aller." dis-je souriant.

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue. Et là, je sens que c'est le moment. Au moment où elle s'éloigne de ma joue, je la rapproche de moi et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle répond au baiser puis s'éloigne de moi.

"Je suis désolé Rachel."

NON C'EST FAUX.

"Sam, je...je suis confuse."

"..."

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

"J'en sais rien."

Après cette phrase, je m'en vais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Oui, c'est fait exprès. Elle va se poser des questions et demain elle me voudra. C'est dans la poche.

Jour 4.

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, Rachel ne m'a pas couru après. Bizarre. A la séance du glee Club, elle a croisé une seule fois mon regard, est devenue rouge comme une pivoine puis n'a plus relevé la tête pendant les 2 heures.

Une fois chez moi, je décide de lui envoyer un message.

"Hey, Rachel, ça va ?"

Elle répond assez rapidement.

"Salut Sam. Je vais bien et toi ?"

"Je vais bien. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

"Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ?"

"Rachel, depuis hier tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole. Même pendant la séance du Glee Club."

"Je suis désolée, je m'en suis pas rendue compte Sam."

"Je vois bien que tu m'évites Rachel."

"Quoi ? Mais non..."

"Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec le baiser ?"

De toute la soirée, elle ne m'a pas répondu. Son absence de réponse avait répondu à ma question.

Jour 5.

Toute la matinée j'ai essayé de parler à Rachel, mais rien à faire. Tout ce qu'elle a su me dire à trois reprises, c'est "Désolée j'ai pas le temps." et s'enfuire à toute vitesse.

Il est 14ho2, et j'entre dans l'auditorium. Il manque quelques personnes encore. Je vois Rachel me regarder puis baisser la tête. Je vais m'asseoir près d'elle.

"Rachel, pourquoi tu m'évites ?" chuchotai-je.

"Je t'évite pas Sam, j'ai juste pas le temps de te parler."

"Ah bon ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu hier ?"

"Je me suis endormie."

"Rachel, il était 17 heures !"

"J'ai fait une sieste et j'ai oublié de regardé mon téléphone."

"Ah bon ? Parce que sur mon téléphone, il était écrit que tu avais reçu et lu ce sms."

"Oui mais je dormais sur le moment, donc j'ai pas répondu."

"Oh arrête de mentir."

"Bon, je suis gênée ! Voilà c'est dit !"

"Gênée ? Mais à propos de quoi ?"

"Tu sais très bien Sam !"

"Oh, le bai_"

"CHUT ! Tu veux que les autres entendent ?"

"Tu regrettes ?"

"Pourquoi tu l'as fait Sam ?"

"Parce que j'en avais envie. Toi aussi non ?"

"Non, j'aime Finn."

"Alors pourquoi tu as enfoncé ta langue dans ma bouche ?"

"Ca n'a duré que quelques secondes !"

"Quand même !"

"Sam, ça n'aurait pas du arriver !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, j'aime Finn !"

"Il est avec Quinn. Il ne veux plus être avec toi."

"Ca ME regarde."

"Rachel, je te plais, ne le nie pas."

"N'importe quoi."

"Je n'y crois pas une se_"

"Ok tout le monde ! Commençons !" intrrompit Mister Shue.

Une heure plus tard à la pause :

"Rachel, il faut que je te parle."

"Je te plais Sam ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que je te plais ?"

"Il y a un moyen de le savoir. Embrasse moi."

"Tu es complètement fou."

"Non Rachel, c'est le seul moyen."

Je m'approche rapidement, prend son visage entre mes mains, et l'embrasse. Comme l'autre nuit, elle répond à mon baiser puis s'éloigne finalement.

"Sam, tu n'as pas le droit de_"

"Wooow, SAM !" s'exclama Santana, s'approchant d'eux. "Bouche de mérou, tu me déçois là !"

"Santana, ça te regarde pas."

"Non mais sérieux, fourrer ta langue dans la gorge de 'mains d'homme' c'est horrible ! Vraiment dégueulasse, je vais vomir je crois."

"Santana, tu me ga_"

Avant que je finisse ma phrase, Rachel me regarde tristement puis s'en va.

"Rachel, attends !"

Elle me regarde encore et quitte le couloir. Et pour la première fois depuis le pari, j'ai un pincement au coeur. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais elle me fait de la peine.

"Santana, t'es vraiment une peste !"

Je me mets alors à courir, espérant rattraper Rachel. J'arrive au niveau d'une salle où la porte est entrouverte. Je pousse un peu la porte, et vois Rachel qui pleure.

"Rachel, Santana est une peste."

"J'en ai marre Sam..." dit-elle sanglotant. "Elle me traite toujours comme une moins que rien."

"Tu n'es pas une moins que rien."

"Elle a toujours des mots blessants envers moi."

"On se fout de ce qu'elle pense."

"Elle me pourrit la vie."

"Moi je te trouve belle et gentille."

"Elle ne me respectera jamais."

Ooookaaay, quand est-ce qu'elle va cesser de m'ignorer ?

"Rachel, calme toi allons..." dis-je la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle se laisse faire, se collant contre mon torse. Je lui caresse le dos et dépose un baiser sur son front.

"Allez, laisse tomber, elle en vaut pas la peine."

Elle me regarde puis se re-glisse dans mes bras. Elle lève à nouveau la tête, et m'embrasse tendrement. Je réponds immédiatement à ce baiser. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons. Elle me regarde une dernière fois et, comme à son habitude, quitte la pièce.

Jour 6.

La matinée se passe tranquilement. Rachel m'a adressé la parole pour des banalités. "Salut, ça va ?" Quelques sourires, mais rien de plus.

J'en suis déjà au sixième jour et l'affaire n'avance pas vraiment. Je sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire. Elle m'embrasse, elle s'en va. Je l'embrasse, elle s'en va. Visiblement je lui plais, mais elle ne veut pas l'assumer. A-t-elle des sentiments pour moi ? Je ne sais pas, mais je lui plais, c'est sûr et certain.

Une chose est sûre, le temps passe vite. Très vite. Trop vite.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me rappocher un peu plus d'elle, pour que je_

"Sam ?"

Quand on parle du loup... Rachel est devant moi.

"Rachel ?"

"Sam, il faut qu'on parle..."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààà, vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>

**Bisous à tous!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis absolument, incontestablement, sublimement Désolée ! J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes dans ma vie alors...j'ai quelque peu abandonné la fiction, mais me revoilà !

Je vous promets de poster le chapitre 5 dans deux semaines maximum !

Un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des traces de leur passage ! Aux autres...merci de lire, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fiction.

Un autre grand merci aux followers, merci de me suivre.

Bref, nouveau chapitre assez long, histoire de me faire pardonner.

* * *

><p><span>Suite jour 6.<span>

Point de vue de Sam.

"Sam ?"

Je me retourne et vois Rachel est devant moi.

"Rachel ?"

"Sam, il faut qu'on parle..."

Ok, c'est le moment où je joue le mec vexé. C'est à son tour de me courir après.

"Parler de quoi ? Du fait que tu me fuis chaque fois comme la peste ?"

"En fait...oui."

"Je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça, Rachel. Mais à chaque fois tu pars, et...j'ai l'impression d'être un gros naze." dis-je, baissant les yeux.

Es-ce que ça va marcher... Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, puis me regarde :

"J'ai jamais dit que tu était un gros naze..."

"Pourtant tu pars à chaque fois qu'on discute."

MENSONGE.

"A chaque fois qu'on discute ? N'importe quoi Sam ! C'est de ta faute !"

"En quoi c'est de ma faute ? Te voir fuir c'est un sulpice."

"Tu veux dire un supplice ?"

"Oui. Pff...Je suis même pas capable de parler correctement."

"Sam, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es disléxique."

Merci, je le savais pas.

"Ecoute, Sam...Je suis désolée de réagir comme ça. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois, tu fais exprès de m'embrasser."

Allez, on tente le tout pour le tout !

"Je vais être franc Rachel. Tu me plais. Alors oui, c'est fait exprès si je t'embrasse."

"Je...te plais ?"

"Je crois que c'était clair non ?"

"Ecoute, je suis flattée, Sam mais...j'aime toujours Finn, et je suis persuadée qu'il va revenir vers moi."

"Et moi dans l'histoire ?"

"Je suis désolée Sam, mais-"

"Finn ne reviendra pas vers toi, et une partie de toi le sait, sinon tu passerais pas ton temps à me rendre mes baisers."

"De toute manière, jeee ne suis pas prête pour une nouvelle relation."

"T'es pas prête pour une relation AVEC MOI. Depuis le début, t'avais qu'à me dire clairement que tu voulais pas sortir avec moi !"

Je lâche cette phrase et la plante en plein couloir. Voilà qui devrait m'aider à la rapprocher de moi. Enfin, j'espère.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'arrive en cours de maths. Je m'asseois, puis cinq minutes plus tard, Puck se joint à ma table :

"Puck ? Je croyais que tu passais tes heures de maths à l'infirmerie avec un mal de crâne terrible ?"

"Je sais mon frère, mais les examens approchent et je suis dans une mouise pas possible !"

"Ah."

"Alors ça avance avec la petite Juive ?"

"Euh ouaaais, ça avance..."

"Tu m'en diras tant... Et ça en est où exactement ?"

"Pour l'instant, elle reste assez...négative."

"Elle te rejette ?"

"Disons qu'on s'est embrassés plusieurs fois, mais qu'à chaque fois, elle a semblé regretter. Mais je l'ai embrassé au moins trois fois, alors j'ai gagné le pari, non ?"

"Nan mon frère ! Ecoute, Evans, le pari consiste à te voir d'ici, mmh, 3 semaines, c'est 23 jours, euh non 21 donc euh, 21 moins 6 égale 17, non 15, d'ici 15 jours avec Berry à ton bras, dans une relation réciproque !"

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai bien envie d'abandonner.

"C'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais..." dis-je.

"Je sais, mais un pari est un pari ! Sois tu gagnes, soit tu perds, mais dans les deux cas, tu ne seras plus célibataire."

"Hein ?"

"Et oui, si Berry l'emporte et que tu perds, la petite baveuse sera ravie de sortir avec toi, mec."

"C'est la honte assurée."

"Je sais. Alors allez ! Démène toi !"

L'heure passe plutôt lentement. Un peu trop à mon goût. Je vais ensuite à la séance du Glee Club où je vois que Rachel est là. Elle me fait signe pour que j'aille me placer à côté d'elle, chose que je fais naturellement tout en tâchant d'afficher un air assez faché sur mon visage.

"Bonjour à tous !" commença M. Shue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rachel !" m'exclamai-je, chuchotant.

"Sam, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je croyais que toi et moi, on était amis, et-"

"Je ne peux plus être ton ami, Rachel !"

"Mais Sam !"

"Je ne peux plus être ton ami ! Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que j'ai des sentiments qui m'empêchent d'être ton ami !"

"Sam, Rachel, suivez le cours s'il vous plait !" s'exclama M. Shue.

A la fin de l'heure, je me précipite dans le couloir et Rachel me court après. Je daigne enfin m'arrêter quand elle me prend le bras.

"Sam, il faut qu'on parle !"

"J'ai plus rien à te dire Rachel. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble, et visiblement tu veux être avec Finn, c'est un cercle vicieux ! Ca m'intéresse pas de te voir courrir après un mec qui est passé à autre chose, pendant que moi, je ne regarde que toi !"

"Tu ne...regardes que moi ?"

"Arrête Rachel !"

"Sam, je-j'ai besoin de toi !"

"On se parle depuis à peine une semaine, c'est incensé."

"Mais c'est la vérité Sam !"

"Pourquoi t'aurais besoin de moi, hein ?!"

"Je, je sais pas ! Te savoir avec moi, c'est...apaisant."

"Désolé Rachel, je peux pas être la 5ème roue de la citrouille, je-"

"Carosse."

"Quoi ?"

"L'expression c'est la 5ème roue du carosse."

"Ouais si tu veux. Le truc c'est que je veux plus qu'on se voie. C'est mieux pour nous deux."

"Non Sam, c'est pas ce que je veux."

"Tu t'entends ? Tout ce que tu sais dire c'est 'je, je, je' et ce que je ressens, MOI, t'en a rien à foutre !"

"Sam arrête de hurler !"

"Pourquoi ! Ils en ont tous rien à foutre de nous !"

"Tu me fais peur." dit-elle, murmurant.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais cette phrase m'a excité au plus haut point. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle me donne envie de la prendre, dans ce couloir bondé.

Je la plaque violemment contre le casier. Elle laisse échapper un "Aïe", et pour la première fois, je vois son regard s'assombrir. Je sais qu'à ce moment-là, elle me désire autant que je la désire. Je l'embrasse sauvagement. Elle entrouvre immédiatement la bouche, et je laisse ma langue vagabonder et explorer sa bouche entière. Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre, et la mordille. Elle gémit tout contre moi, et sans qu'elle s'y attende, je m'éloigne d'elle. Elle continue de me regarder. Je regarde autour de nous. A part deux ou trois voyeurs, personne n'a prêté attention à nous.

Au moment où elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, je lance un : "Ssshhh. Cette fois, c'est moi qui pars." et vais rejoindre le parking du lycée.

Jour 7.

J'ai assez mal dormi cette nuit. Toute cette histoire de pari m'énerve réellement. Si ça continue, je vais perdre, et il est hors de question que je me tape l'horrible baveuse ! Et je suis un terrible perdant.

Je me prépare puis conduis jusqu'au lycée. J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu la journée. J'ai beaucoup pensé à Rachel depuis hier soir, notamment à des manières de gagner ce maudit pari. Jusque là, ça a été le néant total. Comment faire en sorte qu'elle veuille sortir avec moi ? Elle pense trop à Finn. Elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Il s'est remis avec sa plus grande ennemie, Quinn Fabray. Et il est évident que Quinn le laissera pas partir. Je lui ai déjà proposé de faire semblant de sortir avec moi pour attirer l'attention de Finn, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

J'ai aussi repensé au moment où je l'ai violemment plaqué contre le casier. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas un garçon violent, mais...cet acte n'était pas de la réelle violence, c'était de l'excitation. Lorsqu'elle m'avait murmuré à l'oreille que je lui faisais peur, je jure que j'aurais pu la prendre contre le casier si le couloir était vide. Et je trouve ça bizarre. Rachel n'est pas une fille qui me fait de l'effet d'habitude. Alors, était-ce sa vulnérabilité qui m'avait excité ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais rien que d'y repenser, je me sens me raidir à nouveau. Et c'est lorsque mon corps réagit que je me pose la question : serais-je capable d'aller plus loin que les baisers avec Rachel ? Je dois avouer que depuis le début du pari, c'est à dire une semaine, je regarde Rachel d'un autre oeil. Je prête plus attention à elle, car je l'observe, et je trouve ses jambes absolument parfaites.

Je la vois justement arriver en face, avec Kurt et Mercedes. Elle porte une simple robe bleue à pois blancs, qui arrive à mi-cuisse, et des ballerines bleues. Sa coiffure est impéccable, cheveux lâchés et frange. Je la vois rire, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit loin, j'entends son rire dans ma tête. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marche dans le couloir, elle se rapproche de moi. Je me demande qu'elle va être sa réaction en me voyant. Elle me remarque enfin. Elle s'arrête instantannément de rire, et m'observe. Elle passe devant moi, ne me quitte pas des yeux, puis s'éloigne finalement, sans me dire un mot. Je détourne le regard, prends mes livres et file en cours. La journée s'annonce pesante.

A la fin de l'heure du Glee club, alors que je sors de la salle, je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. Je me retourne et fais face à_

"Santana ?"

"Bouche de mérou, faut qu'on parle toi et moi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Il se passe quoi entre le lutin d'Israel et toi ?"

"Il se passe rien, pourquoi ?"

"Je sais pas, elle est bizarre en ce moment." Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

"Tu...t'inquiètes pour Rachel ?"

"Oh ferme la tu veux !"

"J'en reviens pas ! Mais si tu tiens à elle, pourquoi tu la traites comme tu le fais ?!"

"Je tiens pas à elle crétin ! Je m'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je vois bien qu'elle est différente, on l'entend moins en cours, c'est d'ailleurs très agréable ! Bref, je me disais, que si tu voulais batifoller un peu, je suis celle qu'il te faut."

"Santana, t'es pas censée être...lesbienne ? Et puis tu sors pas avec Brittany ?"

"Je suis avec Brittany, et oui je suis lesbienne, mais j'aimerais plutôt profiter de ton...sexe. Et puis, t'étais assez doué, d'après ce que je me souviens. Bref, c'est uniquement sexuel, tu sais."

"C'est évident." dis-je, sarcastique.

"Alors tu en dis quoi ?"

Je suis pas ce genre de mec. Je vais pas coucher avec elle, juste pour coucher. Je suis pas ce genre de_

"Où et quand ?"

Hé merde. Ne me jugez pas, je ne suis qu'un homme.

"Mmh, passe me prendre à 23h, on fera ça dans ta voiture."

"Parfait."

"Prévois des préservatifs. A tout à l'heure, sexe sur patte."

Je ne réponds rien. 'Sexe sur patte' ? Sérieusement ? Santana abuse parfois, mais inutile de lui en vouloir. Après tout, ce soir, je vais aussi me faire plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je suis au volant de ma voiture, on frappe à la vitre droite.

"Rachel ?"

Je dévérouille les portières. Elle ouvre la porte et s'asseoit à mes côtés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demandai-je gentillement.

"Sam, je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai réagi comme une idiote, j'en suis désolée."

"Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui ai mal réagi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu comprends pas tout, parce que visiblement, tu ne me demanderais pas de rester ton ami."

"Ecoute Sam, je t'aime bien, mais je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre de relation."

"Bien sûr que tu es prête, tu es prête à te remettre avec Finn !"

"Oui, mais_"

"Nan, arrête. J'ai compris. Depuis le début, t'avais qu'à me dire que je te plaisais pas."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu me plaisais pas !"

"Alors explique moi Rachel, parce qu'honnêtement, je comprends rien ! Je sais que les femmes sont difficiles à comprendre, mais tu es la seule que je n'arrive pas à décryptionner !"

"Décrypter."

"Peu importe ! Si tu permets, je vais y aller." dis-je, ouvrant ma portière.

"Euh, Sam, je...c'est ta voiture."

On se sent con !

"Ouai, je sais, je, j'ai de la boue sur mes chaussures, c'est tout."

"Ecoute Sam, je vais être franche. Tu me plais, et je suis flattée de voir que je t'intéresse, mais la vérité c'est que j'ai peur."

"Je t'effraye à ce point ?! La dernière fois, quand je t'ai plaqué contre le casier, c'est parce que j'étais exci_"

"Excité ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu viens de dire que_"

"Non."

"Okay... Sam, tu ne me fais pas peur. Mais j'ai peur de me dire que si on se...met ensemble, je finirai inévitablement par avoir le coeur brisé."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te briser le coeur ?"

"Tu es le quaterback de l'équipe de foot, hyper populaire, et tu es uniquement sorti avec des cheerleaders."

"Et alors ?"

"Je suis...moi. La petite juive qui s'inscrit dans tous les clubs pour essayer de se faire apprécier. Celle qui est la chanteuse solo du glee club, mais que tout le monde méprise."

"Rachel, personne ne te maîtrise."

"Méprise."

"Ouai, personne ne te méprise. Au contraire, les élèves du glee club t'admirent."

Elle me regarde un long moment. Elle s'approche un peu de moi, me regardant toujours. Je m'approche à mon tour. Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Je caresse sa joue, puis passe une main dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit tout en baissant les yeux. Je m'approche une ultime fois d'elle, et me penche pour l'embrasser_

"Bouche de mérou, toi et moi ce soir, 23h, n'oublie pas."

Santana. Elle était déjà loin de ma voiture. Rachel s'éloigne tout à coup de moi.

"Rachel, attends, je_"

"C'est bon Sam. Tu as rendez-vous avec Santana ce soir à 23h, et visiblement, vous ne comptez pas enfiler des perles, alors... Je vais rentrer chez moi."

Réfléchis Sam, t'es à deux doigts d'y arriver bordel de merde ! Réagis !

Une seconde plus tard, je me surprends à verrouiller les portières.

"Sam, rouvre la porte s'il te plaît."

"Non Rachel. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui, j'allais voir Santana, et j'allais coucher avec elle."

La chose à pas dire.

"Laisse moi sortir."

"Non. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si elle n'était pas venue ?"

"J'en sais rien."

"On se serait embrassés Rachel. Ecoute, c'est différent si on se met ensemble. Je suis un mec fidèle."

"Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?"

"Donne moi une bonne raison de pas voir Santana ce soir."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Si tu ne veux pas que je voie Santana ce soir, alors donne moi une bonne raison."

"Sam, je...je ne suis pas en mesure de te dire quoi faire."

Bizarrement, elle trouve bien vite le bouton qui dévérouille les portières. Elle descend de la voiture, et court. Décidément, c'est vraiment pas gagné.

Bon, maintenant, un choix s'impose à moi. Voir Santana, ou pas ? ...

* * *

><p>Voilà, merci de me lire.<p>

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre 5.

Merci à ceux qui me suivent, et qui commentent, c'est vraiment gentil. Après tout, j'écris pour mon plaisir personnel, mais aussi pour les lecteurs, alors savoir si l'histoire plait, c'est hyper important.

**A/N : Rien ne m'appartient. **

* * *

><p><span>Point de vue de Sam.<span>

Trois heures plus tard, je compose le numéro de Rachel.

"Allô ?"

"Rachel, c'est Sam. Il faut que je te parle."

"J'ai pas envie de parler Sam." puis elle raccroche.

C'est une blague ! Bon, il est 19h. Je vais aller la voir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'arrive devant chez Rachel. Je descends de la voiture et vais sonner à la porte, qui s'ouvre rapidement.

"Oui ?"

Son père. J'avais...pas prévu ça. Elle m'avait dit que ses parents étaient à voyage d'affaire pendant deux semaines.

"Bonsoir Monsieur Berry, je suis Sam Evans, j'ai certains cours en commun avec votre fille, et j'aimerais la voir s'il vous plaît."

"Oh, bien sûr, tu...tu veux entrer ?"

"Je préfèrerais lui parler ici."

"Très bien, je l'appelle. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré." me dit-il, souriant.

"De même Monsieur Berry."

Il disparaît. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

"Sam ? Je pensais avoir été claire. Je ne veux pas qu'on parle."

"Rachel, s'il te plaît."

"Bon..." dit-elle, sortant et fermant la porte, pour ne pas que ses pères nous entendent.

"Ecoute, tu me plais, et tu le sais."

"Sam, toi et moi c'est pas possible. Tu es le quaterback qui aime les cheerleaders. Alors continue de sort-coucher avec les cheerleaders."

"Rachel, on en a déjà parlé. Et puis je suis sorti avec Mercedes."

"Oui, une ancienne cheerleader."

"Rachel ! Il est évident que je n'aime pas QUE les cheerleaders, sinon, je te demanderais pas de te mettre avec moi."

"Et je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas, alors respecte mon choix !"

"Mais je sais que tu le veux ! Toutes ces fois où tu m'as embrassé, c'était pas sincère ? Encore tout à l'heure, tu allais presque cédé."

"Tu as rendez-vous avec Santana, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas avant 23h."

"Je vois."

"Attends, j'ai pas dit que j'allais y all_"

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que la porte s'est refermée sur mon nez. Je me prépare à frapper à nouveau à la porte, mais au moment où ma main est sur le point de cogner, je me dis que ce ne serait pas raisonnable de commencer à la harceler alors que ses pères sont à la maison.

Je fais donc demi-tour, et rentre chez moi. A 22h45, je prends ma veste et vais vers la porte.

"Sam, où est-ce que tu vas ?" me demande ma mère.

"Je vais chez Mike, vite fait, j'ai un truc à lui donner."

"Quel truc ?"

"Je l'ai pas là... Il est dans la voiture."

"Tu en as pour longtemps ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas dormir quand tu n'es pas à la maison."

"Je serai de retour dans une heure, maximum. Promis. Mais, va te coucher quand même, de toute manière j'irai directement au lit sans faire de bruit."

"Dans ce cas, envois moi un message quand tu es dans ta chambre. Même si ça me réveille, je serai rassurée."

"Pas de soucis ! Bonne nuit Maman."

"Bonne nuit mon coeur, roule doucement."

"Comme d'hab." dis-je souriant.

Je fonce à ma voiture, et roule jusqu'à la maison de Santana. Je lui envois un texto.

- Je suis là, Santana.

- Laisse moi 10 min _Hombre_.

Toujours en retard celle là. En attendant, j'envois un texto à Rachel.

- Rachel ?

Elle ne répond pas.

- Rachel...

Toujours rien.

- Rachel ! S'il te plait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

- Je suis devant chez Santana.

- C'est une blague Sam ? Tu m'envois un message pour me dire que tu t'apprête à sauter la trainée du lycée ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi, hein ? Lâche moi.

- Je t'envois un message pour te dire que si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je risque d'y aller.

- Je ne suis pas en mesure de t'arrêter. Je ne suis rien. Alors, bonne nuit, amuse toi bien.

- Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça.

Elle ne répond plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Santana arrive enfin. Elle porte une robe noire, arrivant aux genoux.

"Roule, au bout de la rue y'a un coin où on sera tranquiles."

Je m'éxécute. Arrivé au bout de la rue :

"Entre dans ce bout de parking."

L'endroit parfait. Un petit parking, quelques lampadaires, et personne ne peut nous voir. En quelques secondes, elle recule mon siège et s'asseoit à califourchon sur moi. Elle capture mes lèvres, et me caresse le torse. Je remarque immédiatement qu'elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Mes mains vont instinctivement se loger sur ses seins, que je presse lentement. Elle gémit contre ma bouche. Comme Rachel, quand je l'avais plaqué contre son casier. Rachel. Tout à coup, je ne pense qu'à elle. Je ne peux pas coucher avec Santana. C'est comme si...Rachel m'obsédait.

C'est comme si, pour la première fois, je me fichais de ce pari. Là, tout de suite, j'aurais envie de partager ce moment avec Rachel.

Je la repousse doucement.

"Santana, attends."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a beau gosse ?"

"Je peux pas coucher avec toi."

"Pardon ?"

"Ouais, je...il y a une fille qui m'intéresse, et je...veux pas la trahir. Désolé, Santana."

"T'es en train de me dire que tu veux pas coucher avec moi là ?"

"Euh...Oui."

"T'es conscient que je ne porte ni soutien-gorge, ni string ?"

"Désolé Santana, vraiment, mais_"

"Putain de merde bouche de mérou ! J'avais juste envie de baiser !"

"Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé. Je sais à quel point le sexe est bon avec toi, mais j'aime une fille, et j'aimerais vraiment que ça marche."

Elle soupire, et s'est visiblement calmée. Elle retourne suur le siège passager.

"Ca me coûte de dire ça, mais...t'es un garçon bien, Evans."

"Merci, Santana." dis-je, souriant.

"Alors, c'est qui la petite chanceuse ?"

"Je...préfère pas en parler. Disons que pour l'instant, rien n'est encore fait, alors..."

"Allez, dis moi ! Suzane ?"

"Quoi ? C'est qui Suzane ?"

"La Cheerleader !"

"Je connais pas."

"Allez, on est amis nan ?"

Ah, je pensais qu'elle méprisait tout le monde.

"Ouais, mais_"

"Crache le morceau Sam !"

"C'est Rachel."

"Rachel, comme euh, Rachel Berry ?"

"Oui."

"T'es tombé bien bas Evans ! Berry est chiante, elle parle fort, elle s'habille mal et veut tout diriger."

"Je sais, mais...je l'aime bien."

Nous discutons pendant une petite heure, et je la dépose chez elle, ensuite.

Jour 8.

J'ai pas mal pensé à cette histoire. Jamais je n'aurais refusé du sexe avec la _bomba latina_, Santana Lopez. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? J'avais envie d'annuler cette histoire de pari, et sortir avec Rachel, pour de bon. C'est comme si je m'étais _réellement _pris au jeu. Comme si Rachel me plaisait pour de vrai. Quand je la regarde, il est vrai que j'adore voir son sourire, et ses magnifiques jambes. En fait, je ne sais pas réellement si Rachel me plaît, mais j'ai l'impression que je ressens le besoin de...la protéger, la cajoler, la rendre heureuse.

"Sam, mon frère ! La forme ?" me demanda Puck, arrivant vers moi.

"Tranquile ! Puck, il est 8h du matin mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Figgins me fout la pression. Soit j'assiste beaucoup plus aux cours, soit je retourne au centre de redressement. C'est la merde, quoi !"

"Hé ouais, la vie commence pas à 14h." dis-je, le taquinant.

"Tu parles, moi je passe au dessus du système mon pote ! Allez, je te laisse, je vais pioncer à l'infirmerie."

Quelques heures plus tard, je vois Rachel adossée contre son casier, face à Puck qui lui murmure des choses à l'oreille. J'avance vers eux.

"Puck, faut que je te parle."

Je regarde ensuite intensément Rachel.

"Salut Rachel."

"Sam."

Puck s'éloigne enfin d'elle et vient vers moi. Je l'entraîne dans une salle de classe vide, et ferme la porte derrière nous.

"Tu comptes me séduire Evans ? Cherche pas, je suis ouvert d'esprit mais Puckzilla est entièrement hétéro."

"Puck c'est pas le moment."

"Relax mon frère, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Rachel ? Puck, tu joues sur mes plates-bandes bordel de merde !"

"Relax-"

"Sérieux ! Tu sais que j'ai ce putain de pari à gagner ! Tu sais que si j'y arrive pas, je vais me taper une putain de honte ! Il faut à tout prix que je sorte avec Rachel ! Et j'y arriverai pas si t'essaye de l'avoir !"

"Elle me disait que-"

"Ecoute, elle et moi on est à un point où tout peut arriver ! Elle peut décider de se mettre avec moi ou carrément ne plus me calculer du tout !"

"Arrête de déblatérer une seconde ! On discutait, et -bon ok, je la draguais, mais elle me disait qu'elle voulait pas qu'on se remette ensemble !"

"Putain de -ah bon ? Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle voulait pas ?"

"Elle a pas donné de raison précise, juste qu'elle aimait notre relation telle qu'elle l'était, c'est-à-dire, amicale."

"Ah. Bon ok. Mais Puck, arrête de lui tourner autour."

"Hé mec ! Le pari n'a jamais dit que je devais pas compliquer les choses."

"Je vais te mettre en miette si tu recommences."

"Ok Evans."

En fin d'après-midi, pendant la séance de Glee Club, Rachel me regarde souvent, du moins, je sens son regard peser sur moi mais je fais comme si elle n'existait pas. Cette situation me déstabilise quelque peu. Moi, m'intéressant, réellement à Rachel ? J'en suis toujours pas sûr.

"Bon, suivant, Sam et Rachel, c'est à vous." annonça .

Merde, j'avais pas prévu ça ! La semaine "duos mythiques". Merde ! Rachel se lève, je me lève à mon tour et vais à côté du piano. Brad commence à jouer 'Endless Love'. Au bout de quatre minutes et quelques secondes, la mélodie s'arrête et je me sens à nouveau bien.

"Votre performance était vraiment bonne, mais je suis désolé de vous dire qu'il n'y à eu aucun regard entre vous, aucune émotion. Je veux dire, en fermant les yeux, on aurait pu se croire au milieu d'une scène de film romantique, mais en vous regardant, il n'y avait rien entre vous, aucune connexion."

"Désolée Monsieur Shuester," commença Rachel. "il est évident qu'il y à entre Sam et moi, un manque de communication."

Tu m'en diras tant.

Jour 9.

Honnêtement, c'est bizarre. Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que peut-être, j'aimais réellement bien Rachel, je me suis mis à m'éloigner, et je lui parle de moins en moins. Mais c'est-

"Sam ?" C'est Rachel qui me sort de mes pensées. Elle est face à moi, une main sur un casier. Elle a un air inquiet sur le visage. Je la regarde de bas en haut. Elle porte une paire de ballerines, un legging noir, une mini jupe en jean, et un petit haut noir.

"Rachel." dis-je, d'un air détaché.

"Je...j'ai fait quelque chose ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Ca fait...deux jours que tu ne me parles pas. Je sais que ces derniers jours ont été assez...compliqués mais je pensais qu'on resterait amis."

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas être ton ami. Tu as eu un choix à faire, et tu l'as fait, alors il n'y à plus rien à dire."

"Tu as couché avec Santana ?"

"Bien sûr que no -en quoi ça te regarde ?"

"Sam, écoute, je...je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, mais je sais que,enfin je crois que je...je..."

"Tu quoi."

"J'ai pas envie de...te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"C'est n'importe quoi Rachel, vraiment ! Non seulement tu veux pas sortir avec moi, mais en plus, je dois fréquenter personne ? T'es incompréhensible, sérieux !"

"Je sais Sam, je suis désolée."

"Je suis désolé aussi Rachel, mais si tu ne veux pas de moi, je vais pas t'attendre des mois et des mois, surtout que j'ai pas la certitude que tu finiras par vouloir te mettre avec moi. Alors, la réponse à la question est non, je n'ai pas couché avec Santana, mais peut-être bien que j'aurais du."

"Non, tu as bien fait..."

"Et pourquoi ! Ca fait des jours que je te cours après, et ça donne rien, alors j'abandonne. J'ai refusé de coucher avec Santana, mais tu comprends toujours rien ! Alors pourquoi j'ai bien fait ? J'aurais vraiment du."

"Alors...tu regrettes de pas avoir...couché avec elle ?"

"J'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'aurais pu."

"Mais tu l'as pas fait."

"Mais pour rien."

"Non, ça m'aurait brisé le coeur."

"Merde Rachel, je comprends rien. Il faut que tu te décides."

"Je ne-"

"C'est bon, je connais la suite." dis-je, me retournant et allant aux toilettes.

"Mec !" s'exclama Puck, en me voyant. "Ca va mon pote ?"

"Ouais, j'ai quelques galères mais-"

"Noah, tu peux nous laisser une seconde, s'il te plait ?"

Je rêve. Rachel vient d'entrer dans les toilettes des mecs. Elle n'a jamais fait ça.

"Ouh, la petite juive se rebelle, t'as jamais été aussi sexy !" s'exclama Puck, sortant.

Une fois Puck sorti, nous sommes seuls dans les toilettes. Je me lave les mains.

"Sam, je suis désolée de tout ce que je te fais endurer."

Je m'essuie les mains et vais vers la porte. Elle me retient par l'avant-bras, et lorsque je suis face à elle, elle prend mon visage entre ses petites mains, et m'embrasse tendrement. C'est un simple baiser, doux.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demandai-je.

"Je sais que si je te laisse filer, ce sera fini, alors...je veux qu'on essaye toi et moi."

"Essayer quoi ?"

"Je veux qu'on se mette ensemble, si tu veux toujours de moi."

Je souris, et la rapproche de moi. Je l'embrasse, et rapidement nos langues entamment une danse endiablée. Mes mains se balladent dans son dos, tandis que les siennes s'accrochent à mon torse. Dieu que c'est bon. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons :

"Tu es sûre de toi Rachel ?"

"Oui Sam. Tu es mon petit copain maintenant."

* * *

><p>Voilàààà, vos impressions ?<p>

Bisous bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à vous remercier d'aimer ma fiction, et surtout de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous remercie donc, plus particulièrement ma chère Guest, celle qui se surnomme "ma plus grande fan". Merci à toi, tes reviews sont vraiment géniaux à lire et honnêtement, j'ai l'impression d'écrire une histoire de fou quand je lis ce que tu en penses ! Alors merci à toi :) J'essaye de combler mes lecteurs, et comme tu l'as demandé, j'ai ajouté des scènes avec Puck car, après tout, une fiction c'est fait pour répondre aux attentes des lecteurs.

Bref, merci à vous et voilà la suite.

OH ! Dans ce chapitre il y a du lemon. /!\ SCÈNE OSÉE ! JE VOUS AURAI PRÉVENU.

* * *

><p>"Tu es sûre de toi Rachel ?"<p>

"Oui Sam. Tu es mon petit copain maintenant."

Jour 10.

C'est officiel, je sors avec Rachel Barbra Berry. Donc, officiellement, j'ai gagné le pari.

Il est 14h et je viens d'aller chercher Rachel chez elle. On a pas eu cours ce matin, et il est heure d'aller à la séance de Glee Club.

Nous marchons dans les couloir, main dans la main. Pour être sûr que tout le monde remarque qu'on sort ensemble, j'ai fait en sorte qu'on soit en retard de dix minutes, et bien évidemment, ça ne plait pas à Rachel, mais un baiser histoire de "me faire pardonner"et tout va bien.

Nous entrons dans la salle. Objectif atteint, tout le monde nous regarde, et remarque que nous nous tenons la main. Rachel s'asseoit devant, et m'entraîne avec elle.

"Mec !"s'exclama Puck, discrètement.

"Je sais ! J'ai réussi."

"Bien joué ! C'était vraiment pas joué d'avance ! Maintenant faut que tu restes avec elle au moins 2 mois."

Une heure plus tard, Finn vient vers Rachel et moi.

"Rachel, je peux te parler ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Finn ?"

"On peut parler, en...privé ?"

"Sam est mon petit-ami maintenant, alors quoi que tu aies à me dire, il est apte à l'entendre."

"Rachel, je sais pourquoi tu sors avec Sam. Tu essayes de me rendre jaloux."

"Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Finn. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Et tu sors avec ce démon de Quinn, c'est toi qui a rompu pour retourner avec elle, alors il ne faut pas s'étonner si je tourne la page. Sam est adorable, il s'occupe bien de moi, et contrairement à toi, même pendant qu'il y a un match de foot à la télé le soir, il prend le temps de m'envoyer des messages pour me dire qu'il pense à moi !"

"Tu sors avec lui depuis combien de temps ? A t'entendre, ça fait des mois."

"On sort ensemble depuis hier, mais il m'envoyait déjà des messages avant qu'on se mette ensemble."

"Alors il a fait ça, juste pour te choper."

"Mec..."commençai-je. "Calme toi ok. T'as une copine, alors y'a pas de raison que Rachel ait pas de copain."

"Ok, la discussion s'arrête là !" s'exclama tout à coup Rachel. "Sam ne m'a pas...CHOPER ! Il m'a séduit !"

"Ouais, bah moi j'ai l'impression que t'as fait ça pour me reprendre."

"Finn, ce que je vais te dire est la stricte vérité, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble. Maintenant, je prends un nouveau départ avec Sam."

"Bon, je...désolé de m'être emporté." dit Finn. "Sam, c'est juste que même si je suis plus avec Rachel, je tiens encore beaucoup à elle, et...enfin...prends soin d'elle. Rachel, désolé pour...tu vois."

"Ce n'est rien Finn. Et sache, que je t'apprécie toujours."

"C'est cool. C'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble qu'on doit se détester hein ? Vous savez quoi, les gars ? On devrait sortir un soir, tous les quatre."

"Bien sûr mec." dis-je souriant.

Une semaine plus tard, tout se passe bien avec Rachel. Elle est adorable. Cette histoire de pari est totalement oublié. Je ne veux pas continuer ce pari. Je suis réellement bien avec elle, et je veux vraiment voir ce qui va se passer entre nous. Rachel me plait vraiment beaucoup. Il faut que je vois Puck.

Direction le lycée. Il est 9h, ce qui veut dire que Puck n'est qu'à un seul endroit : l'infirmerie. Je pousse la porte :

"Bonjour jeune homme, je peux vous aider ?"

"Oui, enfin, je viens pas pour un problème. Je viens rendre visite à un copain, si c'est possible. Noah Puckerman, il est là ?"

"Oui, dans la pièce d'à côté. Le pauvre a des maux de tête quotidiens..."

Je ris intérieurement, et me dirige vers Puck.

"Sam, mon frère ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"

"Je voulais te voir ! Il faut qu'on parle."

"Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse !"

"Ecoute, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais aller droit au but. Je veux qu'on arrête cette histoire de pari."

"Mais les deux mois sont pas passés mec."

"Ecoute ça fait une semaine que je sors avec Rachel, donc j'ai gagné."

"Je comprends pas ce qui te pousse à rompre aussi vite ! Elle roule de ces galoches !"

"Non, justement ! Je veux pas rompre. Rachel m'intéresse réellement finalement. Je commence à l'aimer vraiment bien. Je veux vraiment sortir avec elle quoi."

"Sérieux mon pote ? Alors ça change tout ! Ok, on met fin au pari, tu l'as réussi. Alooors, t'es amoureux ou quoi ?"

"C'est un grand mot pour l'instant, mais, disons que j'aime passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. Elle est adorable, elle me fait rire, et avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'être autre chose qu'un idiot, et puis, elle adore mes imitations !"

"Ca ressemble à l'amour, mec !"

"Peut-être ! En tout cas, j'aime sortir avec elle, l'embrasser, la prendre dans mes bras...Bon, je vais être en retard en cours, je file !"

"Ok mec, à plus !"

A 15h, la journée se termine enfin. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir Rachel. Puck sort de la salle avec moi, et marche dans le couloir à mes côtés.

"Tu vas la chercher où ?"me demanda-t-il.

"A son casier. Elle sort du cours de Français. Tu devrais l'entendre parler français, elle a un accent adorable, et ça la rend grave sexy, ça me rend dingue !"

"En parlant de sexy... Tu sais que pour coucher avec elle, c'est pas du tout cuit..."

"Je suis sorti avec Quinn Fabray, alors l'abstinence, ça me connait."

" Je sais alors tu comptes faire comment ?"

"Je vais surtout pas la bousculer pour le faire, parce que sinon, ça risque de gâcher notre histoire. Alors... Je vais essayer d'être patient. Peut-être que d'ici quelques temps, je pourrais lui en parler ?"

"Ouais, elle adore parler."

Nous arrivons à son casier, où Rachel récupère ses livres.

"_Bonjour_." me dit-elle, avec son accent.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse passionnément. Décidément, l'entendre parler français me fait réellement de l'effet.

"Hé prenez une chambre, bande de pervers !"s'exclama Puck.

"C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !" dit Rachel, riant.

"C'est vrai mec, c'est limite si tu couches pas avec les filles contre un casier. Mmh, d'ailleurs j'adore les casiers. Rachel et moi on a eu un baiser ultra chaud contre mon casier !"

"Sam !" s'exclama Rachel, me donnant un léger coup sur le bras.

"Ose dire le contraire, Rach !"dis-je, riant. "Bon allez, on y va, princesse ! Puck, on te raccompagne ?"

"Nan merci ! Je suis en voiture !"

"Ok, à demain !"

Je prends Rachel par la main, et nous rejoignons ma voiture. Ensuite, nous allons chez moi, où nous regardons tranquilement la télé.

Deux semaines plus tard : Tout se passe parfaitement bien entre Rachel et moi. On passe notre temps à s'embrasser, à aller au cinéma, et à manger des glaces dans la galerie du centre commercial. Parfois même, on s'allonge dans le lit l'un de l'autre et on se bécote pendant des heures, tout en discutant et en rigolant. Non, notre relation n'est pas cucu-la-praline, c'est juste que pour le moment tout va bien et je vais pas m'en plaindre.

"A quoi tu penses Sam ?" me demanda Rachel. En ce moment même, je suis allongé sur son lit, et elle est allongée contre mon torse.

"A toi, évidemment."

"Evidemment."dit-elle, riant et se relevant pour m'embrasser. "Mmmh, tu embrasses divinement bien Sam."

"C'est la puissance de mes lèvres, elles sont aussi confortables qu'un bon matelas."

Elle rit, et m'embrasse encore.

"Mmmh, et ce goût de fraise."

"Ah, c'est mon stick pour les lèvres ça. Tu sais, la plupart des mecs diraient que je suis probablement gay parce que j'en mets, mais ils ont tort. Je suis carrément hétéro, et tu en es la preuve ! Regarde la beauté de ces jambes..."dis-je, lui caressant la jambe. "et ces hanches...et ces...melo-"

"Sam !"

"Je suis un peu frustré de ne pas avoir pu les toucher alors que ça fait un mois et demi qu'on est ensemble mais je ne t'en veux pas. Mais sache que le jour où tu seras prête, ce sera du donnant-donnant."

"Comment ça ?"

"Le jour où tu m'autorise à...les toucher, tu pourras profiter de mon torse et de mes abdos." annonçai-je, souriant.

"Ton torse ?"

"Et mes abdos ! Et je me doute que je pourrais pas voir tes...mais toi tu pourras regarder."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Hé bien...je suis en accord parfait avec mon corps, je m'assume mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas que je les voie, par peur peut-être, même si je ne comprends pas que tu sois mal à l'aise sachant que pour moi, tu es simplement parfaite."

"Tu essayes de me séduire, Sam..."

"Bien sûr, et jamais je ne m'arrêterai de te séduire princesse." dis-je, déposant plein de baisers dans son cou.

"Mmmh Sam..."

"Tu sens si bon, Rachel."

Et d'un coup, la chose la plus inattendue arriva. Alors qu'elle m'embrassait, elle prit ma main, et la remonta sous son chemisier pour la poser délicatement sur un de ses seins. Si je m'attendais à savoir que Rachel Berry ne porte pas de soutien-gorge... Dieu que cette sensation est bonne. Je le caresse tendrement, en continuant à l'embrasser.

Je m'éloigne ensuite d'elle.

"Merci. A ton tour."

"Quoi ? Tu n'as pas à-"

"Mon corps t'appartient princesse."

J'enlève entièrement mon tee-shirt. Rachel me regarde et rougit, restant immobile. Voyant qu'elle ne bougerait pas, je prends une de ses petites mains et la pose sur mon ventre. Rapidement, elle dirige sa main sans avoir besoin de moi. Elle la fait glisser sur chacun de mes pectoraux, puis sur chacun de mes abdos, et finit en faisant le tour de mon nombril.

Seigneur, si je ne me retenais pas...

Elle se mit à me caresser plus intensément, et en me tournant le dos, comme si de rien n'était, elle effleura la fermeture-éclair de mon pantalon, au niveau de mon entre-jambe. Contrôle toi, Sam, contrôle toi. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi, et m'embrasse encore. Je sens que je commence à être à l'étroit dans mon jean.

"Rachel, je...Arrête."

"Désolée, je t'ai fait mal ? Parce que je sais que parfois j'aime te mordre la lèvre, alors-"

"Non, tes baisers sont parfaits, c'est juste que...je vais pas passer par quatre chemins, mon corps réagit trop vite à tes baisers et tes-"

"Désolée Sam." dit-elle s'éloignant.

"C'est pas pour ça qu'il faut qu'on arrête..."

"Non mais il faut qu'on parle."

"Ah."

Je le sens mal.

"Je me sens prête."

"Prête à ?"

"Faire l'amour avec toi."

"Woaw. Sérieux ? Tu a été avec Finn pendant un an et quelque et tu l'as pas fait, mais tu voudrais le faire avec moi au bout d'un mois et demi ?"

"Ecoute, j'aimais réellement Finn, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait que je restais méfiante, mais je sens qu'avec toi je peux le faire. Et cet idiot a couché aec cette garce de Santana et ça m'a vraiment refroidi."

"Rachel, je t'arrête. J'ai aussi couché avec Santana."

"Tu es SORTI avec Santana. Lui, il a couché avec elle par dépit, presque pour me faire volontairement du mal."

"Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal."

"Je sais, Sam. Alors, tu es...intéressé ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu veux qu'on le fasse ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Mais, Sam...je veux pas qu'on le fasse n'importe comment. Ca va paraître à l'opposé de la spontanéité mais...je voudrais qu'on prépare la chose."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Mes parents partent en voyage la semaine prochaine. Tu pourrais venir un soir, on mangerait ensemble, et tu dormirais chez moi."

"D'accord." dis-je, l'embrassant.

"Il faut qu'on achète des...préservatifs, et-"

"Je m'occupe de tout ça ma belle princesse."

"Et je dois faire quoi alors ?"

"Rien. Je m'occupe du...matériel."

"Oh. D'accord. Je préparerai le diner dans ce cas !"

"Parfait. Tu veux louer un film ?"dis-je, l'embrassant.

"Pornographique tu veux dire ?"demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

"Non." répondis-je, riant. "Alors qu'est-ce qui te tente ?"

"Avatar ?"

"T'es sérieuse ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Oh merci !" dis-je, l'embrassant passionnément.

Le lendemain, devant mon casier :

"Evans, mon frère ! Comment ça va !"

"Puck tu tombes bien, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Rachel a dit qu'elle était prête à coucher avec moi !"

"Quoi ? Ca m'étonnerait quand même ! Berry est pas du genre à coucher, elle a pas couché avec Finn alors qu'elle était avec depuis un bail !"

"Je sais, mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Elle veut qu'on le fasse la semaine prochaine quand ses parents seront en voyage !"

"Bien joué mon frère !"

Une semaine plus tard, ça y est, j'y suis. Aujourd'hui, c'est le soir où Rachel et moi, on passe à la vitesse supérieure. Mais il est 15h, et je suis au magasin. Je suis allée acheter quelques affaires. Du chocolat, parce que ma dulcinée adore le chocolat, des préservatifs pour notre tranquilité, du lubrifiant au cas où ça ne...glisserait pas à cause du stress, et des chewing-gums parce que c'est moi qui suis stressé là. Ca fait un bail que j'ai couché avec personne, et là, je vais devoir la guider, faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Et même si ça fait longtemps que j'ai couché avec personne, cette fois, je ne vais pas pensé à moi, je vais uniquement penser à Rachel car c'est sa première fois, et c'est une fille, et j'ai peur de lui faire mal. Je commence réellement à être fou d'elle, et ça me tuerait de lui faire du mal.

Quelques heures plus tard, chez Rachel. Nous avons fini de manger, et nous avons aussi fini de regarder le film. A présent, on est dans sa chambre, sur son lit.

"Alors..." dit-elle.

"Rachel, tu es sûre ?"

"Oui Sam. Tu es tellement beau, et gentil, et...parfait."

"C'est juste qu'on est ensemble depuis-"

"Parfois il n'est pas nécessaire d'être en couple depuis des siècles pour en avoir envie en étant sûr."

"Tu me rends fou, Rach. T'es tellement parfaite."

Je l'approche de moi et l'embrasse.

"Tu as...acheté ce qu'il faut ?"

"J'ai tout, dans mon sac."

Elle s'approche de moi, et m'embrasse encore. Je m'attelle lentement à son chemisier noir, tandis qu'elle enlève mon tee-shirt. Elle fait rapidement tomber sa jupe sur le sol, tandis que j'enlève mon jean. Je suis à présent en boxer devant elle, qui porte un soutien-gorge noir, et une petite culotte assortie. Voyant que je me montre hésitant, elle dégrafe elle même son soutien-gorge, laissant place à deux magnifique petits seins. Ne pouvant me contrôler, je porte immédiatement une main sur l'un de ses seins. Je la rapproche encore un peu de moi et l'embrasse à nouveau. J'enlève ensuite mon boxer, libérant mon sexe déjà bien endurcie à la vue de ses seins. Elle écarquille les yeux.

"Rach, ça ne va pas ?"

"Si, c'est juste que...je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi bien..."

"Oh..."

"Je dois avouer que ça fait un peu peur, Sam."

"Tu n'as rien à craindre Rach, je ne te ferai pas de mal."

"Je sais Sam."

"Tu veux qu'on remette ça ?"

"Non, je veux aller jusqu'au bout avec toi."

"Tu es vraiment sûre ?"

"Sam, je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas faire l'amour avec moi."

"Tu rigoles, j'en rêve. C'est juste que c'est ta première fois, et...je veux être sûr que tu veuilles la faire avec moi."

"Sam, tu me plais, vraiment, et tu me sembles vraiment parfait alors oui, c'est avec toi que je veux faire l'amour pour la première fois, et c'est ce soir que je veux qu'on le fasse."

"Je suis fou de toi." dis-je, la ramenant vers moi et l'embrassant encore.

A ma grande surprise, je sens sa main effleurer mon membre et petit à petit le prendre en main, le caressant, et faisant de doux va-et-vient. Cette sensation est absolument géniale. Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'éloigne de moi.

"Viens on va sous la couette." dis-je.

Une fois sous la couette, elle fait glisser sa petite culotte par terre. Je me place au dessus d'elle, et descend jusqu'à son intimité.

"Sam, qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Je commence ton initiation au sexe."

"Non, je-"

"Laisse moi faire Rachel, tu vas aimer, fais moi confiance."

"Bon..."

Je place mon visage face à son intimité et commence à lécher délicatement son clitoris, au bout de quelques secondes, j'entend un "OH." de la part de Rachel. Ensuite, elle soupire fortement, et continue de sortir des "oh".

"Ta langue est si...si...chaude. Oh Seigneur Sam, arr...arrête, ARRÊTE."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Mon bas ventre me brûle et je-"

Comprenant qu'elle va bientôt avoir un orgasme, je continue de faire travailler ma langue, plus rapidement.

"OH GOD SAM ! Arrête, je vais- Saaaam, GOD, AHHH."

Elle vient d'être frappée par un puissant orgasme.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"dit-elle, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Tu viens de jouir." dis-je souriant, alors qu'elle rougit. "Prête pour la suite ?"

"Oui, si c'est aussi bon que ce que je viens d'avoir, alors oui."

"Ca l'est."

"Alors allons-y."

Je prends un préservatif, et le place sur mon membre. Ensuite, je mets du lubrifiant, juste au cas où.

Je me replace au dessus de Rachel, et place le bout de mon sexe à l'entrée de son intimité. Puis, doucement, je pousse mon sexe en elle mais-"

"AAAAAAHHHH !"

Je m'arrête instantannément. Je suis toujours en elle mais je ne bouge plus.

"Rachel, c'est ton hymen qui vient de se déchirer."

"Je sais..." dit-elle doucement, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

"Je suis désolé Rachel."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Essaye de rebouger un peu."

Je m'éxécute.

"AAH. Bon, soyons réaliste, pour que ça aille mieux, il faut à tout prix bouger, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je crois, mais...tu pleures Rachel."

"Vas-y Sam. Je te fais confiance."

"C'est pas une question de confiance... c'est qu'il faut que ton...s'habitue à mon...et il faut à tout prix bouger, mais ça va faire mal, c'est sûr."

"Bon, allons y alors. Ce sera meilleur après ?"

"Oui."

"Alors vas-y."

Je commence à faire quelques va-et-viens, mais Rachel pleure toujours, elle se retient de ne pas crier, mais elle a vraiment mal.

"Plus vite Sam."

Alors là, je comprends plus rien.

"Rachel, je ne peux pas."

"Si tu as plus vite, je m'habituerai plus rapidement à toi, et ça deviendra sûrement beaucoup plus agréable."

Honnêtement, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais elle est plus intelligente que moi. Je m'éxécute donc. Je passe à la vitesse supérieure dans mes va-et-viens et rachel est toujours dans un sale état. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, son visage commence à se décrisper, et elle commence enfin à ressentir du plaisir.

"Ca...ça marche Sam, je me...sens mieux."

J'augmente encore plus la vitesse de mes va-et-viens. Nous commençons à suffoquer tous les deux, et à un certain moment, alors que je la sens se crisper autour de moi, je me laisse aller et ensemble, nous atteignons le septième ciel.

* * *

><p>voilà :)<p>

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des choses à rajouter peut-être ? Je suis ouverte à toutes vos suggestions.

Merci à vous.

PS : Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura de la dispuuute, parce que j'adore ça.

Bisous à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous.

Comment ça va? Je viens poster ce chapitre un peu la tête baissée à cause de mon retard. Je suis désolée. J'ai beaucoup de trucs à gérer, et en plus de ça, j'ai commencé deux autres fictions sur Harry Potter.

D'ailleurs, si vous voulez lire, allez-y :) Il y a une Sevmione (Severus/Hermione, bien qu'il ne soit pas beau à mes yeux, il y a le défi d'une romance entre une élève et son professeur, et j'aime ça !) et une Dramione (Drago/Hermione, parce que j'aaaaaaime Dragooo 3 ).

Allez jeter un coup d'oeil et dites moi si vous aimez.. :)

Voilà, alors, voici le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de dispute. J'ai un problème pour la suite, donc si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse...

Au fait, évidemment, je vous remercie pour les reviews, comme d'habitude, et un gros merci à Guest, ma plus grande fan qui lit et relit et commente et re-commente, merci à toi, tu es un petit rayon de soleil, j'adooore lire tes mails :)

Sans plus attendre, la suite !

* * *

><p>Quelques jours sont passés depuis que Rachel et moi avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Elle a essayé de s'éloigner dès le lendemain sans que je comprenne.<p>

**FlashBack.**

"Rachel, tu m'évites ? Je...tu réponds pas à mes messages, et ce matin t'es pas venue me voir..."lui dis-je calmement.

"Je ne t'évite pas, c'est juste que..."elle baisse les yeux.

Je relève son menton et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demandai-je.

"Sam... Je..."

Je prends ses petites mains dans les miennes, plantant toujours mon regard dans le sien.

"Rachel, parle moi."

"J'ai lu sur le net que...qu'il ne fallait pas être collé à son copain après la première fois, car beaucoup de garçons n'aiment pas ça, et ça provoque une rupture alors...j'ai préféré te laisser ton espace pour ne pas que ça nous arrive."

"C'est donc ça ? Ne lis plus les conneries du net, je t'en prie. Si tu as des doute, sur n'importe quoi, je suis là pour répondre à tes questions. Notre première fois est très importante à mes yeux, parce que tu m'as fait l'honneur de me donner ta virginité. Et vu comment les débuts ont été difficiles, il est hors de question que je te laisse t'éloigner de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'espace, j'ai besoin de toi, que tu sois près de moi le plus souvent possible."

"Je suis désolée Sam, j'ai cru que peut-être tu finirais par regretter."

"Bien sûr que non Rachel, je t'interdis de douter de moi. Fais moi confiance, je suis heureux avec toi, et je veux que ça marche."

Fin du FlashBack.

C'est fou les conneries qu'on peut trouver sur le net. Rachel ne m'en aurait jamais parlé. Heureusement que je suis allée la voir, sinon j'imagine comment ce serait pass-

"Evans !"

"Puck, ça va ?"

"Tranquile et toi ?"

"Tout va pour le mieux."

"Alors mec...Avec Rachel, ça l'a fait ou pas ?"

"On l'a fait, mais elle a pleuré tellement elle a eu mal."

"C'est comme ça de défleurer les petites juives !"

"Oui, j'ai du attendre sans bouger, et c'était dur, parce que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas...et il fallait pas bouger, alors que dès le début, si je m'étais pas retenu...j'aurais..."

"Je vois mec ! C'est dur dans ses moments de se retenir de bouger."

"C'est un truc de malade. Elle pleurait, j'éprouvais de la peine pour elle, mais de sentir que c'était vraiment serré, et chaud, ça me rendait fou. Heureusement, j'ai pensé à mon arrière grand-mère."

"C'est ton truc pour te calmer hein..."

"Y'a que ça pour me calmer. Et heureusement, sinon, j'aurais tout gaché. Enfin, pas totalement, vu que je reste dur même après."

"Tu pourrais me remercier quand même mec..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Si j'avais pas lancé cette histoire de pari, si je t'avais pas défié de séduire Rachel en moins de trois semaines, tu aurais jamais réellement craqué pour elle."

"C'est pas faux. Merci mon vieux. Si tu savais comment je tiens à elle...C'est un truc de fou."

Une heure plus tard, je marchais avec Puck dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de Rachel pour aller à la séance du Glee Club.

Une fois face à elle, je l'approche de moi, et l'embrasse tendrement, passant une main dans son dos tandis qu'elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge.

"Oh vous gênez pas pour moi, hein. En fait, je suis matteur dans l'âme, mais je trouverais ça encore plus intéressant si tu enlevais une couche de vêtements Berry."

"Noah, t'es un sacré pervers !"

"C'est clair."

"Oh maintenant vous faites les gens choqués, on aura tout vu !"

"Allez, on y va." dis-je, riant, puis prenant la main de Rachel.

Nous marchons jusqu'à la salle de chant, où tout le monde est déjà installé. Nous entrons :

"Où est Monsieur Shuester ?" lança Puck.

"Il est parti chasser le dophin qui a pris possession de son bureau."dit Brittany.

"Okaaaay."dit Puck, la laissant dans son délire.

"Les dophins vivent dans l'eau, Brit."dit Santana, lui caressant le dessus de la main.

Nous allons nous asseoir, et au moment de passer devant Quinn, Rachel entend un petit rire discret.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as Quinn ?"demanda Rachel, agacée.

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Berry."

"Oh arrête, ça fait quelques jours que t'arrêtes pas les petits rires en coin dès que j'arrive dans une pièce, alors vas-y, t'as l'air de te marrer mais dis nous pourquoi qu'on rigole avec toi !"

Jamais je n'avais vu Rachel aussi énervée. S'il n'y avait personne, je sais comment ça se finirait. Moi la faisant basculer sur le piano et le prenant dessus. Mmmh, quelle merveilleuse image-

"Tu ne voudrais pas savoir..." dit Quinn.

"Quinn, tu es quelqu'un de mauvais ! Je vois bien ta réaction ! Tu m'as pris Finn parce que tu étais jalouse, et maintenant tu es jalouse parce que j'ai Sam !"

"Ferme la Berry ! Ne commence pas avec ça ! Moi au moins, je suis pas prise pour une idiote !"

"De quoi tu parles ?"demanda soudainement Rachel.

"Ton mec se fout ouvertement de toi."

"Tu vas encore sortir des mensonges parce que t'arrives pas à digérer le fait que Sam t'ait quitté !"

"Ok Berry, tu me saoûles."

"En quoi je me suis foutu de Rachel ?"demandai-je. "N'essaye pas de foutre notre couple en l'air !"

"Quand on sait comment votre histoire a commencé..."

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda à nouveau Rachel.

Les autres élèves ne manquaient pas une miette de ce qui se passait.

"Ok, tu veux tout savoir ? Je me lance. "Sam est sorti avec toi uniquement parce que Puck l'a défié."

Le visage de Rachel devient livide. Non, pas ça... Merde, merde, merde ! Rachel se retourne vers Puck et moi. Je la regarde silencieusement, tandis que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

"T'es vraiment une grosse garce, Fabray !" s'exclama Puck.

"Rachel..."

"Sam..." dit-elle, retirant sa petite main de la mienne. "Est-ce que..."

"Rachel, vient, je-"

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ?"

"Rachel je t'en prie..."

Les larmes coulent en abondance sur ses joues et là, je me sens comme une merde.

"Alors c'est vrai..."dit-elle avant de partir de la salle.

"Putain Quinn, t'es vraiment pas normale." lui dis-je.

Je sors d'urgence de la salle. Elle n'est pas dans le couloir. Elle est sûrement aux toilettes. Oui, elle est sûrment là-bas. Je fonce dans les toilettes des filles, et la vois, devant le lavabo, face au miroir.

"Rachel, tu es là ! Ecoute, je...on doit parler. Je peux t'expliquer."

"Alors Quinn a raison, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Techniquement...oui."

"Oh mon dieu, tu t'es fichu de moi... Comment tu as pu, Sam ? Je pensais que je comptais réellement pour toi..."

Elle continuait de pleurer.

"Rachel il faut que tu m'écoutes."

"Non, tu t'es servi de moi, tu as couché avec moi. Tu as...attendu que je sois amoureuse de toi pour coucher avec moi. Alors c'était l'unique but ? Toi, et moi...en couple, ce n'était qu'une histoire de pari."

Je la tiens par les épaules, et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

"Lâche moi, Sam." dit-elle, s'éloignant de moi.

Une fois devant la porte des toilettes, elle se retourne :

"En tout cas Bravo. Tu as gagné. Et tu as fait pire que Jesse St. James."

"Rachel, je t'aime."

Mais c'est trop tard, elle a déjà quitté les lieux. Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je viens de la perdre, alors que je suis fou d'elle. Je dois faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je décide de rentrer chez moi. Après tout, Shuester est toujours pas arrivé, alors je vais rentrer.

Une fois au volant de ma voiture, je lui envois un message.

- Rachel, je veux qu'on parle, s'il te plaît.

Elle ne répond pas. En l'espace de deux heures, je lui envois une vingtaine de messages dans le même genre, mais je ne reçois jamais de réponse. Telle que je la connais, elle doit être assise sur son lit, un coussin serré contre son ventre, et quand elle reçoit mes messages, elle doit les lire en pleurant de plus belle. Je dois avouer que cette situation me fait chier. Non, en fait, si je suis sincère, ça me brise le coeur. La savoir comme ça... ça me rend fou. Le lendemain, je fonce assez tôt au lycée, car je sais que Rachel aime être en avance. Je fonce vers la salle de chant mais n'y trouve personne, et c'est pareil pour la bibliothèque, l'auditorium, et les toilettes. Elle ne veut pas tomber sur moi, c'est certain, alors elle n'est pas venue en avance. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas la rater. Grâce à l'emploi du temps qu'elle m'a imprimé pour toujours savoir où elle se trouve, je vais pouvoir l'attendre à la fin d'un de ses cours. J'opte pour l'heure du déjeuner.

Il est midi, et je suis devant la salle de français de Rachel. Elle sort, me voit et sa réaction est immédiate, elle part dans l'autre sens.

"Rachel attends, s'il te plait." dis-je, courant derrière elle.

Nous arrivons rapidement au parking, devant sa voiture.

"Rachel, je t'en prie."

Elle souffle, puis se retourne, me faisant face. Ce qu'elle est belle.

"Sam, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je vais manger."

"Attends, je t'invite au restau végétalien que tu adores."

"Non, je rentre chez moi."

"Ok, je t'accompagne."

"Quelque part dans mon sac j'ai mon permis de conduire, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas besoin de chauffeur."

"S'il te plait."

"Je n'ai pas le temps."

"Rachel, s'il te plait."

"J'ai dit non. Moi je vais rentrer, mais tu n'as qu'à aller voir Puck, vous avez sûrement de nouvelles victimes pour vos paris." dit-elle, les larmes montant aux yeux.

"Rachel...écoute moi au moins..."

"T'écouter ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien besoin de m'expliquer-"

"Ne pleures pas, je t'en prie."

"Ne me touche pas Sam ! Je ne veux pas de tes explications ! Tout est clair, et une fois encore Rachel Stupide Berry y a cru."

"Tu n'es pas stupide."

Elle monte dans sa voiture. Le temps qu'elle mette le contact en marche, je suis déjà du côté passager.

"Sam, descends de cette voiture."

"Non, je dois parler, et je n'irai nulle part."

"Je vois. Le nouveau défi c'est de me reconquérir, n'est-ce pas ? Seigneur, j'ai été tellement idiote. D'abord Jesse, maintenant toi. Décidément, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais."

"Rachel..."

"Au moins, Jesse m'a humilié mais n'a pas couché avec moi."

"Rachel..."

"Jesse m'a cassé un oeuf sur la tête. Toi tu as déchiré mon hymen et ensuite mon coeur, et la douleur est atroce."

"Je suis désolé ! Ce que j'ai fait c'est-"

"Tu as fait pire que Jesse !"

"Arrête de me comparer avec cet enfoiré, putain !"

"Et pourquoi, Sam !"

"Parce que je suis pas comme lui, bordel !"

"Tu es pire !" hurla-t-elle. "Tu es pire que Jesse St. James !"

Elle s'essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

"Maintenant, sors de là."

Son ton est très calme.

"Je ne veux plus te voir." ajouta-t-elle.

"Pourtant je t'aime, Rachel."

"Je ne te crois pas. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Sors de là."

"Je t'aime Rachel, tu entends ce que je dis ?" demandai-je, dépité.

"Ce ne sont que des mots."

"Non Rachel, c'est ce que je ressens."

"Foutaises. Sors d'ici, s'il te plaît. Et ne m'adresse plus la parole."

Je sors de la voiture, car visiblement, elle n'est pas apte à m'entendre continuer. Je regarde la voiture s'éloigner petit à petit.

Quelques heures plus tard, je reviens de chez le fleuriste. Je viens de faire une commande. Chaque jour, à dix-neuf heures précises, Rachel recevra chez elle un bouquet de fleurs, chaque jour des différentes, avec à chaque fois la même note : "Laisse moi t'expliquer, Je t'aime. Sam." Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus.

* * *

><p>Voilààà, qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Comme je vous le disais, j'ai un problème pour la suite, je sais pas trop quelle suite donner... (doivent-ils se remettre de suite ?)

Bisous bisous,

Jetez un coup d'oeil à mes deux autres fictions :D


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, je sais j'ai été absente très longtemps... Mais me revoilà alors...

Si vous me lisez, laisser une review que je vois si ça vaut le coup que je continue l'histoire :)

Bisous à tous !

* * *

><p>Il faut absolument que Rachel me pardonne. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que je l'ai brisée... à cause de cette salope de Quinn. Cet amour monté de toute pièce pour gagner un pari est devenu bien réel... et je ne veux pas la perdre. J'ai de réels sentiments pour Rachel et me dire quelle est probablement chez elle, la tête contre l'oreiller à pleurer, ça me fout les boules.<p>

Aujourd'hui la séance de Glee club est à 14h. Je me mets donc en chemin. Il est 13h40 lorsque j'arrive au lycée. Même si la séance n'est que dans 20 min, j'entre dans la salle pour jouer un peu de guitare. Mais quand je m'approche de la porte, je me rends compte qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un a l'intérieur car j'entends le piano. La même note répétée. Je décide d'entrer. C'est Rachel. Peut être est ce la chance de pouvoir me faire pardonner puisqu'elle est seule.

"Rachel." Elle lève les yeux vers moi, prend ses affaires et se dirige vers la porte de sortie. Je me mets devant la porte et lui bloque l'issue.

"Laisse moi sortir." Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Rachel je t'en prie. Tu dois m'écouter."

"Sam je crois que tout est clair. J'ai très bien compris ce qui s'est passé. Tu as fait ce pari avec Puck, tu as réussi, et ensuite tu en a profité pour te... vider. Mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Je m'en veux à moi. D'avoir couché avec toi."

"Alors tu regrettes ?"

"A vrai dire Sam, je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec toi. Je regrette que tu ne l'aies pas fait avec sincérité."

"Rachel je te jure que j'étais sincère avec toi. Mais pas au début. Oui je t'ai séduit à cause de cette histoire de pari mais ce qu'il y a eu ensuite n'a rien avoir... je te le jure."

"Bon écoute les autres vont arriver. On ferait mieux d'en rester là. De toute manière tu restes un homme et quoi de plus faible qu'un homme ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux dire que vous êtes tous pareils. Des qu'il y a moyen de coucher vous le faites. Je pensais que tu étais différent."

"Reproche moi ce que tu veux mais ne me dis pas que j'ai couché avec toi juste pour une partie de jambe en l'air Rachel ! Bordel de merde !"

"Tu savais très bien que j'étais très mal après la rupture avec Finn. Tu le savais et pourtant tu t'es lancé dans ce jeu idiot sans te soucier de quelle serait ma réaction si je découvrais la vérité. Tu me disais qu'on était amis avant d'être ensemble... mais quel ami accepterait de faire ça ? La vérité c'est que toi et moi on a jamais rien été. Ni ami, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'espère au moins que tu t'es amusé."

"S'il te plaît laisse moi tout t'expliquer. Donne moi une chance..."

"J'estime que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde..."

Ouf ! C'est gagné !

"...ou presque."

"Comment ça ?"

"J'ai des limites Sam. Te donner une seconde chance alors que tu t'es joué de moi et que j'ai été humilié ? Non. Je suis la risée de tous, une fois de plus."

"Personne ne se joue de toi Rachel."

"Rien que Quinn et Santana."

"Santana t'apprécie. C'est de l'amour vache c'est tout."

"Bien sûr. Et Quinn ? Elle m'adore elle aussi non ?"

"Quinn.. mmh je ne te dirai pas ça.. bref l'important c'est de te dire que tu n'es pas la risée de tous."

"Écoute Sam, je ne pense pas que tu aies compris."

"J'ai parfaitement compris, tu ne veux pas me reprendre."

"N'essaie pas de retourner la situation Sam."

"Je t'en veux Rac-"

"Et tu penses que je ne t'en veux pas moi ?!" Dit elle, m interrompant et se mettant à pleurer. "Je suis dégoûtée de ce qui s'est passé."

"Laisse moi finir ! Je t'en veux car tu ne me laisses pas m'expliquer !"

"Parce qu'il ny à rien à expliquer !" Dit elle pleurant de plus belle.

"Putain de merde Rachel ! Regarde moi quand je te parle !"

"Sam..."

"Regarde moi." Dis-je prenant fermement son bras sans toutefois lui faire de mal.

"Sam, tu me fais peur."

"Tu as peur de moi maintenant ?! Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui justifie que tu aies peur de moi ?!"

"Sam lâche moi s'il te plaît."

"Non je veux que tu me répondes ! Je t'aime Rachel, tu comprends pas ça ?"

"C'est faux. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu veux simplement me reprendre parce que je ne veux plus de toi."

"Regarde moi dans les yeux Rachel. Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas."

"Sam, je_"

"Hey tout va bien ici ?"

Mr Shue vient d'entrer dans la salle.

"Ça va oui."

"Installez vous , on va bientôt commencer."

Une demi heure plus tard, j'essaye de parler à Rachel.

"Rachel, je voudrais quon continue notre discussion."

"Non."

"Peu importe tu ne peux pas y échapper la donc je vais t'expliquer tout ce qui s'est_"

"Mr Shue, je voudrais vous proposer une chanson pour les nationales. Je peux ?"

"Bien sûr. Toutes les idées sont les bienvenues."

Elle se met à chanter Jar Of Heart, une chanson qu'elle a déjà chanté. Mais cette fois ci, elle me regarde dans les yeux lorsqu'elle prononce les paroles, notamment celles qui disent "ce n'est pas parce que tu es revenu que tu vas me récupérer". Je pense que le message est clair. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Il faudrait qu'elle puisse m'écouter mais elle refuse. Je me vois pas aller taper à sa porte et tomber sur ses deux pères... surtout qu'à mon avis, ils sont déjà au courant. Faire face à un père en colère c'est dur, alors deux, c'est mort. Je pourrais lui écrire une lettre mais elle la déchirerait à la seconde ou elle comprendrait qu'elle vient de moi. Il ne me reste plus de solution. Je n'ai plus qu'à laisser faire le temps.

Le lendemain, nous sommes réunis dans la salle, attendant patiemment que le professeur arrive lorsque Quinn décide de provoquer Rachel.

"Alors main-d'hommes, j'avais raison n'est ce pas ?"

"Laisse moi Quinn. Ignore moi. Oublie moi un peu."

"Oh pauvre petit lutin, tu t'es bien fait baisé. Dans tous les sens du terme."

"Wooo, tu te prends pour qui la, Quinn ?" Dis-je brutalement.

"Relax bouche de mérou. C'est tout bénef pour toi nan ?"

"Tu veux que je te dise ? La seule salope ici c'est toi. Dans tous les sens du terme aussi."

"Pour qui tu te prends avatar ?"

"Ferme la Quinn. Il est temps que tu le sache. Pour tout le monde tu n'es qu'une salope."

"Retire ce que tu viens de dire."

"Je ne vais rien retirer. Je vais même en rajouter et aller au bout de mes pensées. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé et pourtant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'ouvrir ta putain de grande gueule. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est démolir les gens ! Mais en fait tu attires l'attention sur les autres pour qu'on ne se focalise pas sur ta pitoyable vie de merde ! Ne viens pas juger les autres quand on sait que tu as fait croire à Finn que tu portais sa fille, alors qu'elle était d'un autre, qui plus est, son meilleur ami ! Ensuite ta complètement disjoncté et ta voulu coucher avec Puck pour ravoir un môme que tu élèverais toi même. Mais c'est raté tu serais une mauvaise mère sache le! Je vais te dire ce que tu es. Tu es une salope prétentieuse. Alors une fois pour toute, balaye devant ta porte avant de t'occuper des affaires des autres."

Woaw ça fait du bien.

"Comment oses tu me parler comme ça. Et vous," Dit elle regardant les élèves. "Vous n'avez rien à dire la dessus ? Personne ne va prendre ma défense ? Brit ? San ?"

"Désolée Quinn," commence Santana. "Tu vas trop loin.. je sais qu'on parle de Berry mais parler de sa virginité comme ça, devant tous, c'est pas bien. Et toi la naine," Dit elle s'adressant à Rachel, "ne va pas penser que je t'apprécie."

"Je vois. Finn ? Tu ne vas pas me défendre ?"

"Quinn, la vérité, c'est qu'ils ont raison. Tu es allee trop loin cette fois ci. Dans ce club, on est tous exceptionnels, on a tous vécu des choses dures et on a tous été rejeté par les autres à un moment donné dans notre vie."

"Finn..." Dit Quinn certainement énervé qu'il ne soit pas de son côté.

"Comme l'a dit Brittany, ce club c'est comme une grande famille. Et on est censé se soutenir les uns les autres, je veux dire il y a eu des tensions parfois mais rien de très préoccupant. Je suis désolé je ne peux pas être de ton côté."

"Okay, j'ai bien compris." Répond elle avant d quitter la salle.

Quelques heures plus tard, on sonne à la porte de chez moi. Ma mère va ouvrir et me dit que c'est Rachel. Je me précipite dans les escaliers et fonce à la porte. Je sors et la referme derrière moi.

"Rachel." Dis je essoufflé.

"Sam. Je te remercie pour tout à l'heure. Si jamais tu souhaites qu'on reprenne quelque chose ensemble, ça me va."

"T'es sérieuse la ?"

"Oui."

"C'est ce que j'ai dit au Glee club qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?"

"même si c'était gentil, non."

"Ah ? Mais alors, comment ?"

"Puck."

"Puck ?"

"J'ai eu une discussion avec lui."

Flashback.

"Ma petite juive faut qu'on parle !"

"Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler avec toi Noah."

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Je suis au courant du pari debile que tu as lancé !"

"C'est juste que j'étais persuadé que tu le rembarrerais crois moi, je ne pensais pas à te faire du mal, je voulais juste rigoler en le voyant se faire rembarrer... mais finalement tu as cédé, je suis désolée je te jure, je m'y attendais pas... et je regrette."

"Tu l'as donc fait pour te payer la tête de Sam ?"

"Oui ! J'étais persuadé qu'il perdrait. Tout est de ma faute. Et par rapport au pari, avant même que vous vous mettiez ensemble il est venu me voir et me dire qu'il voulait arrêter ce jeu parce quil ressentait réellement des choses pour toi."

"Oh."

"Et il m'a même dit, je cite, 'ce défi je m'en fous, je veux pouvoir me dire que si on se met ensemble, les motivations auront été tout autre qu'une histoire de pari. C'est fini les paris. Je la veux Rachel, mais je la veux vraiment."

Fin du Flashback.

"Oh." Je n'arrive pas à sortir autre chose que ce mot. Elle est la, devant moi, et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais quoi faire. Je prends sa main et l'entraîne à quelques pas de chez moi. Une fois arrivés au coin de ma rue, je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse passionnément. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'a vraiment manqué.

"Pourquoi ici ?" Me demande t elle

"Ma mère me poserait trop de questions."

Elle rigole et se colle à moi.

"Je suis heureux de te retrouver Rachel. Je t'aime à un point que tu ignores."

"Je t'aime aussi Sam."

Quelques semaines plus tard, tout va bien avec Rachel, elle me rend heureux, et je la rends heureuse je pense. Côté sexuel c'est très pimenté entre nous, on ne s'ennuie jamais. Au lycée on s'affiche publiquement, parce qu'on s'en fout des autres. Je l'aime ma Rachel. Oui je peux paraître gaga, ou tout ce que vous voulez mais je suis heureux. Et je pense même à présenter Rachel à mes parents.

Une semaine après, Rachel est assez bizzarre avec moi.

"Rachel je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?"

"Il ne se passe rien Sam."

"Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu es différente. Oh nan, tu veux me larguer c'est ça ?"

"Mais non Sam... écoute, je dois aller en cours là."

"S'il te plaît Rachel, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, on a traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble non ? J'estime avoir le droit de savoir si quelque chose te tracasse parce que je t'aime et_"

"Je pense que je suis enceinte."

* * *

><p>Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

Review please !

Bisous à tous !


End file.
